Mikado in wonderland
by ecila draws in blood
Summary: Mikado is lost in wonderland. With the help of a smiling cat, smoking caterpilla and many others will he be able to find the white rabbit ?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story so it's not going to be perfect AT ALL !**

**please read and review **

**thanks x**

He had decided to pack up and leave; to join up with an old friend of his in Tokyo. You could tell, by the smile on his face, that he was well and truly happy.

_Mikado?_

"Hmm..." Mikado threw one of the bags over his shoulder and spun around.

"Something wrong Mikado?" Asked his mother concerned.

"Ahh no. it's just…I thought I heard someone call my name"

Mikado's mother looked around at were her son was staring. They both stood still for some time, staring into a world of their own. All that was in sight was the empty streets and rice fields.

"Hurry up Mikado or you'll miss your train."

The sound of his father pulled him and his mother out of their daydreams. Shook filled both their faces as they realised they'd been standing there for nearly twenty minutes.

"Oh no, I'd better run... I'll call you when I settle down and I'll wright to you and email and…"

"That all very nice but you won't be there unless you go now!"

His mother giggled. She gently shoved her son out of the garden gate. Twirling once more, Mikado waved of his parents. It was getting late and he knew his train was probably already at the station. At this thought he quickened his pace.

_Mikado?_

The voice scared him this time as it was louder than the last.

"Mikado?"

Panic controlled his body as one of his arms was pulled roughly. He was turned to face the person that had been calling him since he left the house.

"Masomi-kun? Oh…. KIDA! It really is you."

Mikado stood there staring at the very person he was about to set off and meet miles away. Masomi Kida. A childhood friend.

"What are you doi…..huh?"

He stopped speaking to notice the difference in his old mate's appearance, and it wasn't just the hair colour.

His friend had…. Rabbit ears.

"hay watch ya doing…"

Cried out Kida as he was flipped around.

"yo….you have a tail to."

"Shure I do I'm the rabbit."

"What do y…" Mikado was cut off as his friend started to run off.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late for tea"

"Tea?…. Wa … WAIT KIDA!"

He wasn't as fast as kida, but then again he had never been faster than anyone.

They were running in a rice filed. The sky had changed to a deep purple and very little clouds could be seen.

"KIDA"

Mikado cried out once more. The once shallow water of the rice fields had now managed to reach to waist high.

"KIDA"

The water climbed higher till it was just below his armpits.

"KI…KIDA"

And higher.

"KI…_cough_... KIDA"

The water was now to a point where he could no longer feel the comfort of the ground. He looked around in panic only to find the '_rabbit_' was no longer in sight.

"KIDA…."

He managed to scream out once more before he could no longer keep his head above the thick water.

When he woke again he wasn't in his familiar surroundings of empty roads and fields. He was lying under the shad of a dark willow tree.

"Kida…" He said faintly.

"WELCOME TO WONDER LAND"

Mikado's eyes shot open as another boy's face was placed close to his. He followed his instinct and sat up as quickly as he could but this ended failed. His head smashed into the face that was close to him.

"GAAAH"

Cried Mikado. He franticly rubbed his forehead and stared blankly at the body sitting in front of him. The boy didn't look in pain at all. In fact the boy was smiling.

**i'm only goning to carrie on if someone wants me too... xx THANK TO WHO EVER READ THIS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. The cheshire of the willow

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that "

Cried the in pain Mikado. He tried to stand but a hand pulled him down.

"Alice?"

Asked the stranger. He took a very close look at Mikado. This made Mikado blush.

"Something wrong?"

"ah no it's nothing, I just though you looked a little flat chested Alice…."

By this, Mikado threw himself a great distance away from the pervert. A mix of confusion and embarrassment swept across his face.

"I'm not Alice... And who the hell are you?"

The stranger gave an evil glimpse at Mikado before he twirled and vanished. This scared Mikado more than anything else. He slowly backed away into the comfort of the tree trunk.

"AHHH"

What he thought was the comfort of the tree was in fact another human body.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice yo…..u!"

Slightly turning his head to see the other person he caught sight of what seemed to be a tail. Looking up slightly he saw ears as well. The ear's and tail were a deep purple with strips of a lighter shade crossing over them. Close to the stripy ears was silky black hair and bellow the bangs were a pair of blood stained eyes.

It was in fact the same boy as before.

"I'm the Cheshire cat of course. Alice you are very stupid"

"Alice? Oh never mind. I'm looking for Masomi Ki…..the white rabbit."

"…"

"…"

Silence. A very awkward silence indeed. Mikado took this opportunity to look about a bit more. It was now obvious that this 'cat' wasn't going to answer any of Mikado's questions.

Around them was short cut grass of a deep colour green. The ground also had a blanket of dead leaves and twigs. The willow tree seemed to be the only thing alive even if it was almost black. Mikado convinced himself it wasn't dark because of the time as the sky was a very bright blue. Unlike in his home town, many white fluffy clouds could be seen. Among the clouds was one grey one; not as big as the others. This caught Mikado's attention.

"IT'S ON FIRE!"

"Hmmm"

Mikado pointed franticly at the direction of the cloud. The Cheshire cat looked toward the cloud and let out a loud 'HA' before he disappeared once more.

Mikado didn't waste time looking around for the cat. His main concern was the smoke in the sky.

He ran full speed until he was at the source of the cloud.

_A mushroom?_

He bent down to take a closer look, resting on his tip-toes.

"THAT'S SHIZU-CHAN"

Screamed a familiar voice. It made Mikado jump and put his weight on his knees; causing him to crush the tiny mushroom.

"Cheshire…"

"izaaaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuun"

Cried a tiny voice. Mikado glanced at the (slightly) taller male. A giant smug across his face.

Mikado stared blankly as he mainly focussed on trying to hear. That was until he felt the sensation of being lifted…..by something small on the mushroom.


	3. Eating sushi

Sorry ! I tried to head chop my laptop and succeeded…

I'll make this chapter as long as I can to make up from the long wait…

….

Mikado's facial expression said it all really. The gaping mouth and wide eyes make the Cheshire smile and giggle.

"AHAHAHAHA YOU KILLED SHIZU- CHAN!"

"izaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Or maybe not!"

As the short conversation between Izaya and himself carried on, Mikado continued to stare blankly as he was frown of balance. He still couldn't quite figure out why the mushroom was so strong.

_Shizu-chan? Is that the name of this mushroom?_

Mikado's kind personality kicked in as he jumped up and repeatedly apologized to the plant scratching the back of his head.

He nervously backed up into the Cheshire once again and gasped.

"That's not good enough, no, not at all!"

"What do you mean?"

And again creped that grim smile of the purvey stranger. It was no lie that this person made Mikado nervous.

He must of thought of something interesting as the slit in his eye's grew to half the size of the eye ball. Within a flash of movement he had ripped a glass case out of his pocket of the strange furred coat. The Cheshire shock the case franticly in front of Mikado's face.

Getting to clue, Mikado grasped the small glass container. As if even possible, Cheshire's smile grew wider.

And as if by magic he disappeared….

Mikado half expected him to appear behind him again. He also half hopped it, but when the short male didn't appear Mikado once again felt alone.

He took this opportunity to take a closer look at the glass case and at the inside's that rattled not long ago. To his surprise it was a piece of sushi. It didn't look like normal sushi at all; in fact it looked like a foreigner's impression of what sushi may be.

It also surprised Mikado when the sushi looked freshly made and was seated neatly on the base of the case, even though it was rattled in his face.

Mikado rubbed his thumb along the edge of the container and felt strange markings

"Eat me?"

" KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!"

The tiny voice scared Mikado and he jumped slightly. It stole him from his dreamland and he shortly realized that he was alone in the middle of nowhere.

"I guess….. I should eat it… right?"

It wouldn't really matter. He was starting to feel pretty peckish anyway.

He slowly opened the glass prison and realised the sushi from its cell. He popped the glass carrier into his bag and placed the sushi on his tongue.

"UGH"

It tasted horrible. Just like orange juice with cheese mixed with fish and sugar sprinkled over it all. Not that it was the true ingredients at all. He waited.

And waited .

And waited.

_Ha! What was I even expecting? _

Though he didn't really want anything to happen something inside him begged for it.

"I better find shelter"

""

With that, a giant grain of grass was shot past his vision. He turned in complete horror only to find the Cheshire running full speed towards him.

"ch…ch.. CHESHIRE?"

Relived to finally see a familiar face , Mikado waved and smiled at the other male.

"RUN OR SHIZU-CHAN WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"

As those words escaped his mouth, another male entered Mikado Vision.

A tall blonde male dressed in….._aaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha bffffffffffffffffffff!_

Tears swelled up in the corners of Mikado's eyes._ This man …ahahaah THIS MAN …!AHAHAHAHAHA!_

"oi you…."

Mikado flicked the tears out of the corner of his eyes and stared at the man dressed in very (VERY) tight clothes.

His smile soon disappeared as he saw he was no longer surrounded by tall trees._ Wait! Did I wake up some were else? Where are the trees?_

_AND WAIT!_

Mikado saw the giant grain of grass in the corner of his eye.

_That's …..a very big bit of gra.._

"YOU…YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

The tightly dressed man screamed as deep as he could and picked up the nearest thing, which just so happened to be a stop sign made of grass and a flower.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA- KUUUUUUUUUUUN"


	4. running, falling, flying

**I'm so happy that people are reading this! (Well the story anyway)**

**Right now I'm dancing with my mum and little sister to 'I no speak Americano'!**

Loud breathing and footsteps could be heard. That would be if you were small.

Extremely small.

Mikado was now running behind the Cheshire cat thanks to his misfortune of owning slow legs. The Cheshire was running at full speed, tail whipping from side to side with each step.

Mikado's face had turned to many colours today but none of them had been quite so spectacular.

It was actually purple, mixed from red exhaustion and blue illness.

Vomit was swirly in the back of his throat causing him to pull a very sour face.

Every time Cheshire turned to see if anyone had fallen behind he would see the sour face and end up doing that maniac laugh of his.

There was a mixture of "IZAAAAYAA" and "MWAHAHAHAHA" in the air.

_Izaya? Is it the breed of purple cat? Or possible a magic spell…maybe it will realise him from such scary clothing!_

The man behind them had medium length blonde hair and coffee coloured eyes under a pair of blue darkened sunglasses. Overall he looked like a pretty good looking man. That was until you looked below the head and bowtie.

He was wearing a tight body suit. It showed of every single join, wrinkle, lump, bump, crack, hole and much more…

It was a creamy yellow colour with splodges of peach and random flowers here and there and *_cough_* there.

Every time he took a step it was visible what everybody part was doing.

Long grains of grass grew all around them along with the odd twig or leaf. It was very challenging to keep on ducking and jumping while trying to chase a cat.

After not much running at all, Mikado's footsteps started to slow. Thinking it would help at all, he started flinging each arm back and forward at opposite directions and times. This ended up making him much slower and it wasn't long till something very strong and hard hit his backside.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

He cried like a baby as he was thrown of him feet and smashed into the earth. The soil were he landed was hard and slightly damp which didn't help. He managed to tilt his head to see what was able to crush him so much.

"s…..SORRY!"

He pushed himself up of the floor and bowed nervously. The man who had been chasing him was the object and though it wasn't Mikado's fault he couldn't help but beg for forgiveness.

He was lying on the ground looking up, very angrily, at Mikado. The murderess stare put a shiver down Mikado's spine.

"Alice?"

The familiar name put a surprised expression on Mikado's face. The once crazed eyes had turned to somewhat kind.

_Again with the Alice! A…..and his looking at my 'breasts'! NOT ANOTHER PERVERT! _

He was stopped in his thoughts as he noticed the tight man was no longer lying in his spot.

"err… Mr?"

"Hewajima…. Hewajima the caterpillar….. Did you forget?"

He was by the left side of Mikado, looking down rather hurt. His mocha eyes staring into Mikado's soul. Or rather that was what it felt like to him.

The words 'Alice' didn't bother Mikado anymore as his mind was distracted by the closer look at the taller man.

Hewajima noticed Mikado's wondering eyes and sudden changed face. He decided he better get Alice back to where she belongs. You never know what could be running around Wonderland.

He bent down and cradled Mikado in his arms, carrying him bridle style.

Mikado turned bright red as he was pushed against the caterpillar's body, which turned out to be rather slimy. _Gross!_

After a few steps….

"NAWWWWWWWWWWWW SHIZU-CHAN!" "shi…zu…..Chan"

Both males looked up. Annoyance and panic painted their faces.

"TWINS!"

Shouted Mikado.

Two large girls were bent on their knees looking down at the males. They looked as if they had been searching the grass for some time. The one with glasses bent down to get a closer look while the other seemed unsatisfied and carried on searching else were.

"SHIZU-CHAN IS THAT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND HUH? IZA-NI WILL BE JELOUS!"

The elder male let out a 'tch' before reaching into what must have been a pocket. He tried balancing Mikado with one arm. It seemed an easy task with the strength he owned but Mikado just made the task one hundred times harder.

He squirmed and pushed away from the slimy body only making everything worse. Hewajima became pissed almost instantly and squeezed Mikado against himself much harder. This made it almost impossible for Mikado to breath.

After a few minutes searching he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth.

After one more 'tch' he swung back the arm that was holding poor Mikado.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He threw his arm in the direction of the innocent looking girl and realised him grip on Mikado, causing him to fly full speed toward the woman's head.

"HEWAJIMAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Cried the scared Mikado as he was shoot across thin air.

**I really wouldn't recommend typing to fast dancing music.**

**It just screams "TYPE FAST BITCH!" and makes you type nonsense.**

**Though it is fun to see what you end up with so give it a go! :3**

**Once again THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE TO TYPE SOOOOOOOOOON! **


End file.
